Poetry in Motion
by alliewash17
Summary: Jeff Hardy is a tough wrestler, but a major poet at heart. What happens when he bumps into a sweet redhead at a poetry bar in Cameron?
1. The Poetry Bar in Cameron

"Please give it up for our next performer, Jeff Hardy!" the host said, sending the entire audience into applause.

"Thanks so much everyone. I'd like to dedicate this poem to my ex. Her name was Beth. It's a spoken word poem, it's called Sorrow." He started. "So I thought I made you feel different. And I thought things were going right. Then I seem to find out there's another dude making you smile during the night? Half of me asks should I hold on, and the other should I let go? Cause either way if you're here or not I'm gonna miss you cause you seem to be gone..." **(a/n: This poem is actually Sorrow by Dennis Rosario, check it out on youtube. ITS AMAZING!)**

When Jeff completed his poem, the room was once again in applause. He returned to his table where his dad and brothers were sitting.

"Son, I've forgotten how amazing of a poet you actually are. I'm glad you're getting back into your poetry." Gilbert said.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, it's too bad Beth wasn't here to hear that." Matt tossed in, before asking the waitress for another coke, (he was the designated driver after all).

"Uh...not poetry related, but hot redhead, bangs, nice rack at 10 o'clock checkin' you out Poet-Boy." Shannon added. Jeff turned slightly to see who is younger half brother was talking about. He was astonished when her beautiful face looked down. Clearly she was embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"Go get'er, son." Gilbert smiled.

"I think I will," Jeff said standing and approaching her table...

**Just a start. I was actually here previously under the name MsSwantonBomb, but I decided it was time for a fresh start. Hope you enjoyed. I'm posting a few chapters TODAY! Stay tuned and REVIEW please! (:**

**Allie**


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Beauty is only skin deep. If you go after someone just because she's beautiful but don't have anything to talk about, it's going to get boring fast. You want to look beyond the surface and see if you can have fun or if you have anything in common with this person.**

"Hi, I'm Jeff." He said flashing his perfect smile.

"I'm Amy," the redhead replied softly. Jeff took her hand and kissed it gently.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman. You mind if I sit here with you?"

"Oh, please sit. I'd love to have your company." Amy replied with a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jeff asked politely.

"Oh...no, I'm kinda on a water drinking thing only." she answered shyly.

"Why? You don't look like there's anything wrong with your body." he spoke honestly.

"I used to be 212 pounds. I'm 135 now and I'd like to stay that way." Amy giggled lightly.

"Ahhh, I see. You must be a bit of a health nut." He joked.

"I actually really am. So...you're great poet."

"Thanks, I write about what I know. What about you? Poet or enjoyer of poetry?"

"I'm a lawyer first and a poet second." Amy responded.

"A lawyer? Really? What kind of cases you handle?" Jeff asked, genuinely interested.

"Strictly criminal cases, most in the supreme courts." she said.

"Are you working on one now?"

"Yeah... I should be studying up on it but I really needed a break."

"Can I hear about it?" Jeff questioned.

"It's actually all over the news. A Mexican drug cartel snuck across the border into Arizona, then traveled to Nevada. He allegedly killed 23 people in Reno and 79 people in a Las Vegas casino, before committing a $24 billion grand larson." Amy replied.

"Whoa...that's insane. You're happy being a lawyer?"

"Not really. Honestly, and don't look at me crazy for this, but I've always wanted to work for the WWE, like you. Since I was a kid and it was still WWF." she admitted.

"So you knew who I was this entire time?"

"Yep..."

"If the WWE is your dream, why are you a lawyer? A major one at that."

"My parents kinda forced me into it since I was eleven. I never had the guts to stand up to them about no matter how much of a rebellious teen I was. Now here I am."

"Maybe you should do something about that. Your boyfriend wouldn't be mad if I trained you, would he?"

"I'm actually single." Amy smiled.

"I can't imagine that a woman as beautiful as you are would be single." Jeff flirted.

"You sure know how to flatter a woman, don't you?" Amy giggled.

"Don't take it as flattery. Take it as honesty." Jeff said seriously. He slowly leaned in closer to her face. Amy felt her breath hitch in her throat as his vanilla mint scent hit her. It quickly became her favorite smell. She couldn't make herself move away as his lips caught hers in a kiss. He placed a finger under her chin and kept his lips moving with hers.

Amy's hands immediately cupped Jeff's face and she accepted when he slowly eased his tongue into her mouth. Soon enough Jeff's hand was moved from beneath Amy's chin to her thigh. She began to tangle her fingers in his multicolored hair and was disappointed when he abruptly pulled away.

"I-I am **so** sorry." Jeff apologized, with his green eyes opened wide.

"Don;t be. God! I don't remember the last time a guy kissed me like that. Geez and that lip ring!" She sighed dramatically, causing Jeff to smile. He stole another sweet, quick kiss.

"I-uh have to go. I'm picking up my cousin from JFK at 9:3O and it's already 9:OO." Jeff said slowly.

"Oh...okay," Amy responded, once again disappointed.

"But I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?: He asked pulling out his iPhone. Amy took it from him and put in her name and number before handing it back to him. "It's really been a pleasure to meet you Amy."

"You, too Jeff." Amy smiled.

"Your smile is so incredibly beautiful." He commented.

"Thank you, so is yours."

"Well, thank you." Jeff said smiling. "I'll text you in a few minutes so that you can have my number okay?"

"Alright," Amy said, standing up as Jeff stood. He wrapped his muscular, tattooed arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"See you soon beautiful," he smiled before leaving.


	3. Tel Me More, Tell Me More

**Big shout out to freaak tonight for the review. You are appreciated. You wanted it and you got it, so ennjoy. This one's for you.**

"YOU-LITTLE-SKANK!" Trish Stratus yelled at her best friend.

"What?" Amy asked with an innocent expression.

"You had sex last night didn't you? Now the question is, with who?" Trish speculated, causing Amy to sit cross legged on her bed in silence.

"Trish, I-"

"So you gonna tell me who he is or what?" Trish asked.

"I didn't have sex with anyone last night. I swear by the old oak tree." Amy said with a smile.

"So how do you explained the sex glow, huh?"

"Oh, am I glowing today? I hadn't noticed." Amy replied sarcastically, placing a scowl on Trish's face.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Amy Christine Dumas, who were you with?"

"I just met this really amazing guy last night and that's all. We talked and exchanged numbers, and that's it. Trish, you know if there was something like _that_ going on, you'd be the first to know." Amy assured her.

"Ughhh, well I _guess_ I'll believe you." Trish said with a small smile tugging at her lips. "So, who is he? Tell me about him."

"His name is Jeff...he's really hot, a great poet, lip ring, tattoo sleeves, blue hair-and when I say blue, I mean like **ELECTRIC** blue."

"Wow, Ames... sounds like just your type. What happened to being the sophisticated lawyers who can only date sophisticated men?"

"Trish, it's not always about sophistication. Sometimes, it about way more. I swear, last night, I dreamed that we got married." Amy giggled.

"Ames! Are you kidding me! You just met him last night. LAST NIGHT!" Trish squealed, putting on her best disappointed face.

"Well, what if I told you that he asked me out to dinner tonight and I'll let you dress me up and do my hair and makeup and all that stuff?" Amy offered.

"Really?! You'll actually let me dress you up tonight? I mean, without hurting my feelings about dress choices and stuff every two seconds?" Trish smiled brightly, with her eyes lighting up.

"Yes Trishy, we can play dress up." Amy answered as though she was speaking to a five year old.

"Let's go, then!" Trish beamed.

"Go? Go where?" Amy asked partially confused.

"To my house...Beauty Central-practically complete with a hair and nail salon and the biggest wardrobe a girl can imagine."

Reluctantly Amy agreed, boy did she hope it would be worth it.

**So... what do you think? Chapter four with be up in the next hour or so, keep an eye out. hings will get pretty interesting after Jeff and Amy's big date. Super special fantabulous thanks to my ONLY reviewer so far: freaak tonight. Your review is so greatly appreciated Now as for the rest of you, seeing as how many reader I have according to my reconds, time to get those reviews coming on in! C'mon, whaddya say? (:**

**Allie W.**


	4. The BIG Date

**(A/N): So, I see my story has been favorited, (so not a word), again. But can we please get the reviews coming in? It helps to have some kind of constructive criticism from more than one person. Dont get the wrong idea freaak tonight, YOU-ARE-GREEAAAAAAAAT! (Get it? Like Tony the Tiger? Frosted Flakes? No? Awckward silence then...Any who, back on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The BIG Date**

* * *

Trish was satisfied as she completed the final pin-curl in Amy's long red hair. She put a hair net over it and sat her under her drier.

"So...you excited, Ames?" she asked, as she rummaged through her closet for the perfect attire.

"Of course!" Amy beamed excitedly.

"You-um-think you guys are gonna do _it_ tonight?" Trish questioned while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Trish! It's only our first date! I mean I just met the guy last night!" Amy laughed.

"Just a warning, honey: when I am through with you, that man is gonna wanna do you right there in the middle of the restaurant."

"Trish?"

"Yes, Amy, darling?"

"I love you-"

"I know, right!"

"But you are absolutely nuts!" Amy finished with a slight smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Like the nuts you'll be fondling by the end of the night?" Trish asked innocently, while biting on her bottom lip.

"Why? Why must you relate it to sex?" Amy asked shaking her head.

"Amy...sweetheart...sugar plum...you-need-to-get-laid...AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Trish practically yelled it at her.

"You're a hot mess, Bestie."

"Found it!" Trish squealed.

"What? What did you find?" Amy asked confused.

"The perfect dress...Ooh! And the perfect shoes to go with it!" The mention of clothes reminded Amy that she was still clad in nothing but a towel. "Did you remind Jeff to pick you up from here?"

"Yes, ma'am, I most certainly did." Amy responded. Trish pained Amy's nails as they waited for the hair drier to buzz.

About 45 minutes later, Amy was fully dressed and Trish had finished taking all of the pin curls out of her hair. She pinned Amy's hair into an elegant up-do.

They heard three knocks on the door as Trish handing Amy her clutch. They sauntered down the stairs and Trish opened the door.

"I'm sorry...do I have the wrong house?" Jeff said, checking the door number.

"You're here for Amy right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," Jeff replied.

"Amy, your date's here!" Trish called. "I'm Trish, by the way." she said as Amy approached the door. Trish moved out of the way so that Jeff could see her.

"Hey, Jeff." Amy smiled brightly as Jeff's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"God! You look incredibly," he gushed, checking her out from head to toe.

She was wearing a short black long sleeved dress with an open back, fishnet tights, and red five inch heels to match the color of her lipstick.

"Ready to go?" she asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Uh-yeah, let's go." he smiled, clearing his throat.

* * *

AT THE RESTAURANT

* * *

After ordering their food, the waiter brought Jeff and Amy a complementary bottle of champagne.

"So, Amy..." Jeff started pouring some of the champagne into each of their glasses.

"So, Jeff..." Amy copied, causing him to smile.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, only a hundred times!" She giggled.

"Well, you look so ridiculously beautiful, Amy." Jeff said seriously, causing her to blush.

"Thank you so much," she spoke softly, reaching for her glass and accidentally knocking her clutch to the floor. All of its contents spilled out onto the floor. Jeff immediately bent down to helped her pick up her stuff. As she picked up her ID and various credit cards, Jeff came across something that caused him to freeze in his place. Amy looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"This," he said with a small smile, holding up a condom between two of his fingers. Amy's eyes widened in shock and she began to blush wildly.

"I swear I don't know how that got in there!" she spoke quickly out of embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay. If you were planning to try and get me in bed tonight, I'm definitely not complaining." He joked, handing her the Trojan. They sat back in their chairs as Amy closed up her clutch.

"I honestly think my friend, Trish, put it in here. She's really stuck with the idea that we're gonna sleep with each other tonight." Amy admitted shyly.

"Don't worry, my brother Matt is the same way. 'Bro, take a condom or two in case you stay the night, if you know what I mean'." Jeff mocked, making Amy laugh. She felt so comfortable with him and she found it so easy to laugh around him.

* * *

On the way to Amy's house, Jeff stopped to buy Amy a dozen of white roses.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"You're a really, really sweet guy." she smiled as the walked up the stairs to her house.

"You know what white roses symbolize?" Jeff asked.

"No, what do they symbolize?" Amy asked.

"Purity." he stated simply, as they stopped in front of the door of her home. "Pure like the feelings I have for you. I mean, I know we just met yesterday, and by all means, the last thing I wanna do is freak you out...but I swear...I'm falling for you already."

Amy was momentarily speechless and she searched his eyes for any signs that he was lying. But she couldn't find any...all she found was sincerity.

She felt her eyes burning with tears, and it was **not **easy to make this girl cry. She wanted to cry because she couldn't believe that by some miracle, so soon, the feelings were mutual. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the passion she could muster up. Jeff licked her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and allowed their tongues to strike up World War III. Eventually, she broke of the kiss, and they both breathed heavily.

"Wow," they both breathed out at the same time, causing them both to giggle. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Amy opened her mouth to speak.

"Ummm...do you...by any chance...wanna come...inside?" She asked looking down. Jeff slipped a finger under her chin and pressed his lips gently to hers.

"More than anything in the world..." he smiled.

* * *

**So, there you have it: chapter four. I hope you enjoyed. The story is bound to get VERY interesting as Amy's past comes to haunt her. Will it ruin her new found relationship? No one knows...not even me...because the story is currently unwritten. So, I'm gonna go brainstorm and get started on that, but please feel free to review as I do so. Thanks!**

**Allie 3**


	5. Just a Notice

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So I know that I have neglected updating this story in a little while, but I wasn't sure if it would go anywhere. I wanted to wait for a few story alerts and at least one more review before I updated. I just wanted to make sure the story was actually kind of liked. I promise to update by this Friday! Thanks so much to my reviewers and all of you that favorited my story! Much love & appreciation! **

Signed...

**_Allie xxoo_**


	6. Love?

Jeff woke up with the unmistakable smell of cinnamon and bacon intoxicating him. He only then just realized that Amy was no longer in bed as the bright sun seemed to blind him. He couldn't believe that he wasn't in just _any _bed... he was in _Amy's _bed.

Almost as if on cue, Amy entered the room holding a tray of food and wearing nothing but Jeff's button up white shirt.

"You know, my shirt looks really good on you. I won't mind seeing you in my clothes more often." he smiled.

"As long as I never catch you in my clothes, it's cool." Amy joked in return.

"Don't worry, beautiful. You won't EVER catch me in your clothes... unless I'm getting in your pants." He added with a wink, causing her to giggle as she handed him the tray of food.

"So, I hate to feel like I'm kicking you out... " Amy started.

"Kicking me out? You're kicking me out?" He asked, dramatizing a hurt expression.

"I have to do a case study and meet up with a client today." Amy replied.

"Aww, my busy little lawyer. I still don't see why you won't just quit and do something you actually love." Jeff said softly, while twirling some of her loose strands of hair between his fingers.

"Do you know how much my parents paid for my tuition as a law student?" She answered seriously.

"Well, what college did you go to?" he asked.

"Harvard University."

"Whoa.. what's that, like 65 grand a year?"

"You know, Jeff, you're smarter than you let on."

"Geez, thanks." he laughed.

"I'm kidding." she laughed hoarsely. "I don't remember the last time I laughed o freely with a guy."

"Maybe, that's cause I'm your 'one' ." He responded. "Laughs are the most free with the one you're destined to be with."

"Wow. Everything that comes out of your sweet little mouth is poetic." she giggled pecking his lips.

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So, girlie, how was the date? Why didn't you call me last night?" Trish questioned her best friend over the phone.

"The date was amazing, Trishy. Oh, and thanks for the condom and having me be embarrassed in the restaurant!" Amy said sarcastically.

"Did you use it?" Trish asked hopefully.

"A true lady doesn't kiss and tell... or in this case bang and tell." She laughed.

"I think you two are gonna be really happy together."

"You do, Trish?"

"Yeah, Ames. I mean, just look at how that man looks at you. I wish you two nothing but the best of luck, hun. ou deserve to be happy for once." Trish spoke sincerely.

"Wow... thanks Trish. It means a lot to her that."

"Just stating the obvious... and also I want a bunch of nieces and nephews."

"Oh God ! Trishy, we've been together for two days and you're planning our kids?!" Amy laughed.

"I know, I know." Trish laughed.

"I gotta get to work." Amy said.

"Okay, love you, Ames." Trish smiled into the receiver.

"Love you too, hun." Amy replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this chapter was short and long overdue. But I have some big plans and I plan on updating soon. Thanks for any and all reviews and spread the word of this story to your friends and so on so forth. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites. I bet you were awaiting this alert for a LONG LONG LONG time. If anybody has any ideas, then PM me. It'll help me update faster! **

**LOTS O ,**

**Allie 3**


	7. The Past Never Forgets

**Geez, sorry for the wait everyone. Please check out my story _College Life _ which I just updated. Spread the word about my stories. And most importantly, enjoy, cause man has it been a long wait.**

* * *

"I don't believe that we should allow our defendant to testify. He's only 16 and chances are, he may say something that'll sound like he's incriminating himself. He does that, and our chances of winning this case are out the window. Ms. Dumas, since you'll be representing our client, what do you think about this? ... Ms. Dumas?" Kevin Orton asked. Trish nudged Amy in the ribs.

"Huh? What?" Amy asked, jumping away from Trish slightly. Kevin sighed.

"I said that Michael shouldn't testify so that there are no chances of him incriminating himself." he repeated.

"Oh, oh, okay. Yeah, he shouldn't he's too young and naive. He'll most likely fall right into the prosecutor's traps." Amy replied.

"Okay, just wanna assure that we're on the same page." Kevin replied. "Well, this meeting is over, go home, get sleep, we have another one tomorrow at ten am. Don't forget."

Amy and Trish walked out together and headed to the parking lot outside the law firm.

"You were thinking about Jeff, weren't you?" Trish accused with a smirk."

"It's just that... he is so incredible. I mean, seriously, that man is amazing." Amy gushed.

"Okay, Little Lovey Dovey, I'm still single. Tone it down." Trish laughed.

"Sorry girlie. We'll find you the perfect boyfriend... even though that won't be possible since I already have the perfect one." Amy winked, as they reached their respective cars.

"Call me when you get home. Love you bestie." Trish smiled.

"Love you, too hun. And don't worry, I'll call." Amy giggled. They both got in their cars and headed their separate ways.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Hardy Residence...**_

* * *

"So, what happened last night? I' m shocked that you didn't come home last night." Matt said.

"Well... I'm afraid I can't tell you big bro." Jeff smiled, sitting down on his bed.

"You two hooked up didn't you? I told you! I knew you guys were gonna hook up!" Matt exclaimed proudly.

"Okay... so you were right... Man, that girl is perfect. Seriously, she's astonishingly, incredibly, amazingly, perfect." Jeff gushed, looking off into space.

"I think you forgot to say something else." Matt said seriously. Jeff looked at Matt questioningly.

"Forgot to say what?"

"That you're in love with her." Matt answered.

"How did you figure that? I've only known her a couple of days." Jeff asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, I'm your big brother and I know absolutely everything. I'm in love with love so trust me, I know everything about love. And that look on your face says it all. And do you hear the way you're talking about her? Love, bro. That girl is like your guardian angel now. Am I or am I not right?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... you're right bro." Jeff smiled. "What am I gonna do? I'm hooked." Jeff laughed lightly.

"Go with the flow. Trust your instincts. And don't- under any circumstance- let that girl go. Any girl that can make you act like a little bitch is definitely worth keeping around." Matt joked. "She must really be something special. Make sure you hold onto her."

"Thanks bro. I'm not letting Amy go. Not by a long shot." Jeff smiled again. Amy was the only girl that has ever made him feel all fuzzy inside. Of course he'd always been a hopeless romantic at heart. He'd just been chasing after the wrong women. But he knew for a fact, the Amy was the one for him.

* * *

"Hello," Amy answered quickly after seeing that Jeff was calling her.

"Hey, Love, are you busy Friday?" he asked.

"Um.. no. Why?" Amy asked sweetly.

"I was thinking that maybe I could take you out to a movie. Or bowling. Whatever you wanna do. I just really wanna see you."

"Awww, well, if you want, I can cook dinner and you can come over, maybe with some DVDs." Amy smiled. She missed him already and it wasn't even 24 hours since she'd last seen him.

"That sounds perfect." Jeff smiled.

"So I'll call you before I got to work tomorrow. I gotta get some sleep, I have another meeting in the morning." Amy replied.

"Okay, beautiful, I'll see you Friday. Good night and sleep well, angel."

"Good night Jeff. I love you." Amy replied.

"I love you, too, honey. Bye." he said.

"Bye," Amy answered before hanging up. As soon as she hung up, someone knocked on the door."

She walked over to it from the living room and opened it. She immediately lost her voice when she saw who it was...

"You thought you could run from me, bitch?" The voice said. Right after those words, Amy felt a sharp pang in her stomach. He had stabbed her...

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Amy! What going to happen to our poor, beloved Amy?!**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**Read, Review, and Spread the Word.**

**Love Always,**

**Allie**


End file.
